


What's Robbie up to?

by Emilythedog661



Category: LazyTown
Genre: After Episode Moments, Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hugs, Kisses, Sportacus saves/checks on Robbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilythedog661/pseuds/Emilythedog661
Summary: After Robbie’s antics Sportacus checks on Robbie to see if he’s ok or he has to save him





	1. Defeeted

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came to me after reading a fanfic based on LazyTown Extra where Sportacus checks on Robbie after he gets stuck
> 
> Also skipping episode 1 since they didn’t meet till episode 2

After letting go of Stephanie after doing the bing-bang song, Sportacus looked where Robbie went off to and he got worried

"i see you kids later" Sportacus says with a quick wave

"ok Sportacus" Stephanie says the Sportacus flips off

he does his flips and jumps till he finds Robbie infront of the billboard with the shoes on and the lazycus outfit on

"Robbie! are you ok?" Sportacus says as he jogs over to him "do you want me to help take the shoes off?"

"Sportacus! what...no! i’m fine now go off to save something!" Robbie says in denial

Sportacus looks at Robbie as he was dancing and moving about with the shoes on, Robbie looked like he was going to the billboard but then he gave up moving and sat down on the step

"do...you want help?" Sportacus asked and he pointed to the shoes

Robbie looked at the shoes and then back at Sportacus with an angry face then he shrugged

"*sigh*...sure" Robbie says and he rolls his eyes

Sportacus smiles then he pull of Robbie’s Sportacus shoes off his feet which was a struggle, after taking the shoes off Sportacus hands the shoes to Robbie

"here you are!" Sportacus says happily handing the shoes over

Robbie takes them and then he looks away 

"...thanks...i guess" Robbie says in a mumble

"no problem!" Sportacus says happily "well...see you later" and he flips off to his airship

Robbie watches him flip away then he grumbles as he steps into the door of the billboard and heads down to his lair to try and get some sleep


	2. Sports Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus helps Robbie out of a mess

After celebrating with the gold trophy all the kids, the mayor and Bessie go off to celebrate at Stephanie's house leaving Sportacus by the stage, he looks over at Robbie who was struggling to get out of the apple pile and he sighs before going over

"need some help?" Sportacus asked as he picked up an apple

Robbie looked at Sportacus then went into denial

"no! i don’t need help" Robbie says sounding annoyed "i can...get out...on...my..." he then realised he couldn’t "...fine"

Sportacus smiles then got to work, he grabbed a wheelbarrow and he threw some apple on there till Robbie could wiggle out, after he wiggled out he wanted to storm off but then Sportacus stopped him to give him his skateboard 

"here you are!" Sportacus says happily putting the skateboard with rocket next to Robbie

"...umm...thanks...again" Robbie says rubbing his arm

"no problem!" Sportacus says "also i think since this is the second time i saved you, i might be saving you a lot" he says with a smile "well...bye" and he flips off 

Robbie got annoyed that he was letting Sportacus was saving him so he stormed off to his lair to forget what happened and take a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	3. Crystal Capers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on why Robbie made him a fake crystal

After the bing-bang song all the kids go off to cheer for Stingy for being selfless and Sportacus watched happily, he then looks down at the fake crystal and he examines it 

'why would he...?' Sportacus thought then he decides to find out

he flips over to the billboard and he looks around it, he then sees the door on the billboard and he opens it, he steps inside and he sees a open pipe so he goes over to it, he climbs the stairs and he looks inside to see darkness, meanwhile Robbie was putting away the thing he was offering to Stingy when he heard Sportacus' voice

"Robbie! you there?" Sportacus says in the pipe

"ugh! what does he want?!" Robbie says "and...how did he find where i live?!" he rolls his eyes and grunts before going back up the pipe

when he gets to the top he sees Sportacus on the steps and he grabs the bars

"what is it Sportaflop?" Robbie says 

"i came to ask...why did you give me a fake crystal?" Sportacus says a little serious 

"why do you think!" Robbie says annoyed "i did it so you wouldn’t save anyone so then i can sleep"

"oh...i see" Sportacus says and he gets a little heartbroken "can...i also ask...what was your wish going to be?" he says after a bit of silents

"what do you think it was?!" Robbie says in a tone to see if Sportacus knew

"umm...kick me out of town?" Sportacus says and he looks at Robbie to see if he was right

"correct, you get a get out of here card" Robbie says in a announcer voice

Sportacus looks at him then he shakes his head 

"ok...i go away now..." Sportacus says and he starts to walk away "see you later" and he was about to go when Robbie stopped him

"i do want to tell you and don’t tell anyone else ok?" Robbie says and Sportacus nods "i...did save a...kitten from a hole" he admitted 

"...was it a black and white kitten?" Sportacus asked as he turns around

"yes...i think" Robbie says and he sighs "i only told you so then you can...be a little...more happy"

"well i am...thanks Robbie" Sportacus says and he leaves 

Robbie watches him go then heads back down to the lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. Sleepless in LazyTown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus feels bad for giving Robbie the ball so he goes to visit him

It has been a day since the baseball incident and Sportacus woke up at the same time he always does, he went over to the food table and grabbed an apple, he tucked into the apple then he remembered the incident, he remembered giving the noisy ball Robbie gave him back to Robbie so now he think about Robbie being really tired after the ball making noises all night so he decides after breakfast he’ll go visit Robbie, after breakfast Sportacus takes the minijet and drives it to the billboard, when he gets there he jumps out of the minijet and goes inside the billboard door, he climbs up the steps and knocks on the pipe hatch

"Robbie! you ok?" Sportacus says then went quiet

"help me!" the voice of Robbie says sounding fed up and tired

Sportacus then went in the pipe after hearing the cry and when he reached the bottom he saw Robbie, Robbie looked really tired out and exhausted and the purple ball was next to him making so much noise, Sportacus then went over and picked up the ball, he then went over to the pipe entrance and threw it out, the ball went flying as it left the top pipe and it ended up flying into a open bin

"are you alright?" Sportacus says after the ball was gone

"...just...tired" Robbie says and then he fell asleep

Sportacus smiles at his lazy friend then he left him to sleep, he then went off to play with the kids quietly as Robbie slept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	5. Swiped Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus goes to Robbie to give him a piece of cake

After the bing-bang song all the kids go to Bessie to get a piece of her cake and Bessie give Sportacus a piece

"here you are Sportacus" Bessie says handing the plate to him

"thanks Bessie but..." Sportacus says but then he stopped himself as he thought on giving it to Robbie

"no problem" Bessie says and she walks away 

Sportacus then looks at the cake before running off to Robbie’s lair, when he gets to Robbie’s lair he sees Robbie out of his cage and he was about to step inside the billboard still with cake frosting on his face and with a pink cake

"Robbie!" Sportacus says making Robbie stop

"what is...is that cake?" Robbie says as he realises the cake piece

"yeah...i didn’t know if your still got some space left but..." Sportacus says and holds out the cake

Robbie takes the cake piece and he licks his lips

"well...i’m going to sleep well" Robbie says happily

Sportacus smiles when Robbie smiles then he shook his head

"you know...if you just ask them for cake, they would given it to you and you wouldn’t have to steal it" Sportacus says 

"yeah i know but... think they would push me away" Robbie says feeling sad 

"no they won’t, they like you like i do" Sportacus says then smiles "well...i leave you with your cake collection" he says then leaves

Robbie watches Sportacus go then he smiles before goes into his lair to have his cakes

 


	6. Hero For a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks if Robbie is alright

After the bing-bang song the kids laugh and then they go off to do their thing, Sportacus was in his airship and he thought on was it a good idea to leave Robbie on the wall so he decides to go back, when he gets back to where he puts Robbie he sees he wasn’t there

"Robbie?" Sportacus says looking around 

he then hears a grumble and then Robbie appears from behind the wall

"Robbie! are you alright?" Sportacus says going over to Robbie

"ugh...yeah...a stupid fly woke me up...and pushed me off the wall" Robbie says annoyed

Sportacus then felt sorry for Robbie then he got an idea

"i can take you back to your lair if you want" Sportacus offered "i can carry you there as well so you can sleep in my arms like last time" 

Robbie liked the idea and he wanted to refuse but then Sportacus picked him up holding him bridal style

"hey! i didn’t give an answer yet!" Robbie says scared

"oh sorry, i was just picking you up" Sportacus says worried

"...fine and when you get to the lair put me on my chair" Robbie says giving up

Sportcus smiles then starts to walk in the direction of the lair

"its funny how much you want me to hold you" Sportacus says "first that time with my crystal and now here"

Robbie didn’t say anything but he heard and he was confused himself why he wanted to be carried by Sportacus of all people

"also sorry about trixie tricking you" Sportacus says 

"is she the loud prankster girl?" Robbie mumbled

"umm...yes she is" Sportacus says and he smiles

he then didn’t hear anything else from Robbie so he looks to see Robbie back asleep with a thumb in his mouth, he sighs then he got to Robbie's lair and he goes down the pipe managing not to disturb Robbie, when he makes it to the bottom he puts Robbie in his orange chair, puts a blanket over him and then starts to walk away

"thank you Sportacus" Robbie mumbles

Sportacus then turns around to see Robbie still asleep and he was sleep talking, Sportacus smiles then leaves the lair so Robbie can sleep 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	7. Happy Brush Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus gets Robbie to help clean up
> 
> (i also skipped Sportafake cause it was just Robbie in his lair going to sleep)

Sportacus enjoys doing the bing-bang dance and when it was over he looks over at Robbie who was clearly upset

"i was a good birthday fairy" Robbie says upset 

Robbie then turns around and then he falls into the taffy pool, Sportacus then got worried and went over landing on top of the bulldozer 

"Robbie!" Sportacus says looking around worried

he then sees a hand pop up from the taffy pool and he pulls Robbie out

"are you ok?" Sportacus says checking Robbie over

"...yes i’m fine!" Robbie says then he checks himself over

"good now you need to stay here till we can get rid of all this taffy" Sportacus says holding onto Robbie

Robbie then sighed and he sat down on the bulldozer still a little upset, Sportacus then looked over at the kids who were cleaning up the taffy while Ziggy was eating it then Sportacus sat next to Robbie

"i think...you were a good birthday fairy" Sportacus says then looks at Robbie

"...really?" Robbie says looking at Sportacus but not moving his head

"yeah...a little over the top but you were a good birthday fairy" Sportacus says then smiles at Robbie "you made Ziggy have one of the best birthdays he’s ever had...despite all the taffy everywhere and the fact he might live off it"

"you should check if he’s eating...sports candy...or something" Robbie says and then looks at the kids who were putting the bags of taffy in the corner of the stage

"...nah!, i’ll let him live a little" Sportacus says then looks at Robbie 

Robbie gave a face to Sportacus then he laughed which in turn made Sportacus laugh too, after calming down Sportacus decides to help clean up and after a while of cleaning the town was clean of taffy, the taffy was put into garbage bags and Ziggy was taking them all home with him, the other kids decide to help him while the mayor walked away with Bessie telling her about the speeches she does leaving Sportacus and Robbie 

"well...i guess you’ll be going back" Sportacus says "it was fun today"

"it was" Robbie says as he got off the roof of the bulldozer

"...do you think...we'll see the birthday fairy again" Sportacus says and holds up the fairy hat

"*sigh*...maybe" Robbie says then looks at Sportacus 

"good! well...see you" Sportacus says and he flips off to his airship

Robbie watches him go then he gets into his bulldozer and drives off to his lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	8. Lazy Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie after being scared by the kids

After doing the bing-bang song with Stephnaie, Sportacus looked on where Robbie ran off to and started to wonder if he was ok, he then gives up and flips off to check on him, after going to Robbie’s lair he finds Robbie shaking behind the door of the billboard

"Robbie are you ok?" Sportacus asked as he goes over 

"the...the wind is back!" Robbie says scared

"no it isn’t" Sportacus says and goes over to comfort Robbie "it was just the kids playing a trick on you"

Robbie then calmed down a little

"so...no more windstorm?" Robbie says as he looks around

"no more windstorm" Sportacus confirms him 

Robbie then sighs in relief and then comes out from hiding

"sorry about the kids scaring you, i didn’t see them come up behind you" Sportacus says guilty

"it’s alright, i’ve learnt my lesson..." Robbie says and he grumbles "now if you excuse me, i have a nap to take" and he head inside the billboard and shuts the door

Sportacus smiles then he goes off to his airship 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	9. Dr. Rottenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks if Robbie is ok

After doing bing-bang Sportacus decides to go check on Robbie to see if he’s ok, he flips over to his lair and when he gets there he opens the door to the billboard and knocks on the hatch 

"Robbie!" Sportacus says 

"what is it Sportaflip!" Robbie replies from the bottom of the pipe

"i came to see if you’re alright after the drop from my airship" Sportacus says then he turns to lean on the pipe and crosses his arms

"umm...yes! i’m fine! now shoo!" Robbie says and Sportacus felt Robbie was doing a shooing motion with his hand

"alright if you say so!" Sportacus says and  he was about to leave when Robbie stopped him

"wait!" Robbie shouted "umm...thanks...for saving me...again" 

"no problem Robbie, see you" Sportacus says then he goes off 

Robbie sighs from the bottom of the pipe then he fall asleep in his orange chair after a long hard day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	10. Rottenbeard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie

Sportacus flips away after doing the bing-bang song with Stephanie and he was going to go up to his ship to do some excises before it got to 8:08 but then he thought of Robbie, he then decides to check on him before it got dark to see how’s he doing after the pirate day, he flips over to Robbie's billboard then he goes in the hidden door and knocks on the hatch, he was about to shout Robbie’s name but then he popped up 

"hi Robbie" Sportacus says

"what is it Sportaloon" Robbie says 

"i came to check if you are ok" Sportacus says "and to say the pirate fight we had was so much fun"

"yeah yeah i bet you enjoyed the part where you slapped my bum 2 times with the tennis racket" Robbie says not bothered

Sportacus just laughed and then he leaned on the pipe 

"i just wished i wore a pirate outfit so i could fit in, the hero in the book had a outfit and it was sweet" Sportacus says 

"...don’t you have any other outfit other then the one your wearing? do you even know how to wash it?" Robbie says confused

Sportacus just laughed and then smiled

"i do have another one of these but that’s all i got" Sportacus says "i’m not like you with all those disguises"

'he does have a point, i am a fashion master' Robbie thought

"i can imagine though me have the outfit like you have but all in blue" Sportacus says 

Robbie didn’t say anything as he let Sportacus talk and he would say so,etching now and again then before they knew it, it was getting dark 

"we’ll i better leave you to rest" Sportacus says "have sweet dreams" and he flips off 

Robbie watches him go then goes down to his lair, he then plops onto his chair and goes to sleep having a dream about Sportacus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	11. Cry Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus helps Robbie as Robbie got his head stuck

As the bing-bang song ended and Sportacus let’s go of Stephnaie, the 3 kids go back to Stephanie's house to carry on with their sleepover without any more distractions and Sportacus was heading to his airship, he then remembered Robbie and he wanted to see what he was up to so he goes over to his lair, when he get there he knocks on the hatch but receives no answer so he goes inside, once inside he sees Robbie with the dinosaur head on

"Sportacus!" Robbie says in the head "help me get this off!"

Sportaucus sighs while shaking his head then went over to Robbie, he put his hands on the eyes of the dinosaur and pulls on the head, it didn’t come off easily but Sportacus managed to pull it off

"are you ok?" Sportacus asked after he pulled the head off

Robbie shook his head then looked at a Sportacus who was holding the head of the dinosaur, Sportacus then saw Robbie's hair and it was a mess from being in the dinosaur head, he kinda like it messy and he didn’t notice he let go of the dinosaur head

"umm...thanks" Robbie says and then he picks up the head

"oh...umm...no problem" Sportacus says as he snaps out of it then smiles

"whatever" Robbie says and he heads to his chair "are you going to go to bed now, it’s almost 8:08"

"...oh! yeah...umm" Sportacus says snapping out again

"what keeps putting you in a daze? it’s weird" Robbie says looking around to see what Sportacus was looking at

"its...your hair" Sportacus says "i’ve...never seen it...so messy before...i like it" he mumbles

Robbie then looks at the mirror and he was right, his hair was all over the place and in a curly way, he then growns and then looks at Sportacus 

"don’t...tell anyone" Robbie says 

"ok...if it makes it easier...i can...show you my hair" Sportacus says 

Robbie was interested but he pretended not to be

"you can...if you want" Robbie says sounding annoyed

"don’t tell ok?" Sportacus says and then he took off his hat

Robbie looked and he was stunned, the back of his hair and sideburns were brown but the top of his head were sandy blond locks

"you look...umm...nice...without...your hat on" Robbie says and Sportacus chuckles

"thanks Robbie" Sportacus says and he smiles

Sportacus then put his hat back on and headed to the pipe 

"well...i better go to bed, see you Robbie" Sportacus says and he leaves 

Robbie then sighed and he then tidied his hair before he tucked into a piece of cake and his drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	12. My Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie

Sportacus flips off away from the kids after doing the bing-bang song with them he was going to go to his airship but then he decides to do his now routine on checking if Robbie is ok, he goes over to his lair and he knocks on the hatch, he then wait and when he got no responce he heads down, when he gets down to the lair he sees Robbie in a mood

"what’s wrong Robbie?" Sportacus asked a little worried

"...the cup fell to pieces" Robbie says in his mood

"oh...i didn’t even see you take it" Sportacus says and he looks over the cup "well...we can...stick it back together" he says then looks at Robbie

Robbie just looked at Sportacus and he had a smirk on his face, Robbie just turned away

"yeah you go do that" Robbie says annoyed

Sportacus then smiles and then he grabbed some super glue from...somewhere, he then grabbed the bottom of the trophy and got to work sticking it back together, Robbie didn’t want to watch at first then slowly he ended up slowly watching as Sportacus stuck the trophy back together

"there!" Sportacus says as he stretches his arm out at the finished stuck together trophy "good as new!"

Sportacus then slowly puts the trophy on the pedestal then he looks at Robbie 

"even though you don’t deserve it, i’ll leave it with you and i’ll go to my airship" Sportacus says 

"...thanks...for saving me...and...doing this" Robbie says then he looks at Sportacus 

Sportacus just smiles and then put his hand on Robbie’s shoulder

"anytime Robbie" Sportacus says and he leaves Robbie 

Robbie watches him go then he looks at the trophy, he smiles then he falls asleep with a dream about Sportacus again 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	13. The Laziest Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie and cheers him up the best way he can

Sportacus flips away from the kids after doing the bing-bang song and he decides to check on Robbie to see if he’s ok and to congratulate him for saving the town, he heads to Robbie’s pipe and knocks on it

"Robbie, you ok?" Sportacus says happily yet concerned

"go away Sportaloon!" Robbie says from the lair

Sportacus gets sad and he sighs 

"Robbie...what’s wrong?" Sportacus says worried

"i’m not happy after what happened!" Robbie says angry

"but why...you helped to make the town healthy" Sportacus says and she smirks

"that’s the problem, the town is meant to be lazy!" Robbie says 

Sportacus then felt sorry for Robbie then he gets an idea

"i’ve got an idea!" Sportacus says "i’ll be right back" and he flips off 

he returns an hour later and he knocks on the pipe before going in the lair and when he reached the lair he sees Robbie in his chair upset and annoyed with his arms crossed

"here you go!" Sportacus says happily and hold out a piece of cake

Robbie was fascinated by the cake then take it from Sportacus 

"umm...thanks...i guess" Robbie says and smiles

"me and the kids made it thank you for helping us" Sportacus says "but you don’t have to think of it like that"

Robbie looks at Sportacus who was smiling at him then Robbie tucked into his cake, Sportacus then leaves Robbie after saying goodnight to him and he heads to his ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	14. Zap It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie to find him trouserless

After doing the bing-bang song with the kids Sportacus decides to go over and see Robbie so he leaves the kids with his flips and jumps, when he gets there he finds that the pipe hatch was open so he goes over to the ladder

"Robbie! you ok?" Sportacus shouts down the pipe

he hears some noises and Sportacus got worried so he goes in the pipe, when he gets to the bottom he looks around then he sees Robbie...in his boxers

"AAH! Sportacus! Don’t look!" Robbie says embarrass and annoyed

Sportacus looks away and he had a bit of a blush on his cheeks

"Robbie...what are you doing in your boxers?" Sportacus asked while looking away

"that...zappy thing!" Robbie says while pointing to the remote that turns things invisible is on the floor "turned my trousers invisible!" 

"oh...umm...do you...want me to...help?" Sportacus says not sure and peaking over to the remote

"yes just pick up the remote and zap it...there" Robbie says and points around his boxers

Sportacus picks up the remote and pushes the button, then a light flashes and a Robbie’s trousers came back on Robbie's legs

"oh good whoo!" Robbie says relieved "there’re back"

"glad i could help" Sportacus says happily but still with a blush "well...see you later...i guess" and he goes out the pipe

"i can’t believe i let Sportacus see me like that" Robbie says annoyed and he fell in his chair 

something in the back of Robbie’s mind said 'but his face was cute' and Robbie shook it off then blushed on thinking that and then he fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	15. Records Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus sees if Robbie is ok after seeing him fly home

Sportacus was on the ladder to his ship heading up when he sees Robbie having a strop, he felt sorry for Robbie for only he wanted that laziest person record and it would suit him, he then sees Robbie all onto the soccer ball slingshot and then fly in the air, Sportacus panicked and he followed the flying Robbie to his lair, Robbie fell down the pipe and landed on his chair at the bottom, he then was pushed back till he hit a bunch of object in the corner of the room

"that must be some sort of record" Robbie says as he was covered in thing

Sportacus then came down the pipe and ran over to Robbie in worry

"Robbie! are you ok?!" Sportacus says worried

"yeah...just...help me!" Robbie says and he tries to lift up something but he couldn’t 

Sportacus helps him take all the stuff off him then Robbie stands up when everything was off

"i’m glad you’re ok, i saw you flying from that slingshot" Sportacus says worried "and i panicked so now i’m here"

"yeah...well...thanks for...the help" Robbie says "can you...go now ple-" he was cut off by Sportacus hugging him

Robbie didn’t want to show or admit it but the hug was nice and cozy, when Sportacus pulled away he rubbed the back of his head

"i hope...you get that laziest record" Sportacus says "you...deserve it more then i do" he then smiles at Robbie before leaving 

Robbie was a little touched on what Sportacus says and he smirks, he then pushed his orange chair back to the middle of the room and fell asleep in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	16. Prince Stingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus helps Robbie out the pit

Sportacus went up to his ship to grab a rope, he said to Robbie he’ll help him out the hole and that’s what he’s going to do, he then head back to where the hole was and he ties a rope to a nearby tree, he then goes to the hole and drops the rope down

"i’m back" Sportacus says happily

Robbie looks up and still looked to be a bit in a mood

"go away!" Robbie says but Sportacus didn’t listen 

he jumps into the hole and helped Robbie up

"just climb the rope" Sportacus says "i’ll be right behind you"

Robbie really didn’t want to but he had to so he goes up the rope and when he gets to the top he wanted to untie the rope and leave Sportacus but he just wanted to go home so he didn’t, Sportacus then made it to the top with Robbie's horse and helmet

"here you go!" Sportacus says handing the horse and helmet over

"thanks!" Robbie says after snatching the horse and helmet from Sportacus still in his mood

"i know your plan didn’t work but there's always next time" Sportacus says comforting Robbie

"yeah whatever..." Robbie mumbles

"do you want help taking those back to your lair?" Sportacus asked

"no!...i mean you’ve done enough for me today" Robbie says and he pulls Sportacus into a side hug "...thanks" he mumbles and then he goes off

Sportacus watches him go then smiles, he then sorted out his rope and then went back to his airship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	17. Pixelspix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus sees Robbie and checks to see if he’s alright

After Sportacus leaves Pixel and Ziggy he ran over to his airship, he was about to climb up it but then he hears a clanking noise so he decides to investigate, he goes over to where he hears the noise and he sees Robbie in the bin holding a apple core

"Robbie! you ok?" Sportacus asks as he jumps the wall

Robbie flinches then opens one eye to look at the blue elf

"umm...yes! i’m fine" Robbie says 

"good...you know you can come out of the bin" Sportacus says pointing to the orange bin

"oh...right...i knew that" Robbie says and he steps out of the bin

he then realises he was holding the apple core and drops it in the bin diguested, Sportacus smiles and giggles quietly then Robbie looks at him

"well...i better be going now...so i can recover" Robbie says "from that web thingy!"

"yeah...i better go and recover to" Sportacus says "it was...really something"

Robbie and Sportacus look at each other for a moment then Robbie shakes his head

"well...bye" Robbie says and he goes off

Sportacus watches him go then he goes off himself to his airship so he can think about what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	18. Play Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus comforts Robbie since he was done

Sportacus sat in his airship's driver seat when a thought of Robbie appeared in his mind 

"i better check if he’s ok" Sportacus says and he heads to the billboard 

when he gets there he goes though the door and knocks on the pipe

"Robbie? you there?" Sportacus says but he hears nothing so he bangs harder "Robbie?" he says again but still nothing

he then goes in the pipe and lands in Robbie’s lair, he looks around then he sees the orange chair Robbie’s usual in upside down and Robbie looking upset in it

"Robbie? you ok?" Sportacus asked in worry

"...no! all i want to do is sleep but i can't even do that!" Robbie says "i just can’t take it anymore!"

Sportacus felt sorry for Robbie and he wanted to help but he didn’t know how, he then gets an idea

"let’s me help you with the chair" Sportacus says 

Robbie looks at him then he gets up looking sad, Sportacus then pushes the chair upright then Robbie lands in the chair still upset

"you get comfy and i’ll go get something" Sportacus says and he goes off somewhere

Robbie does what Sportacus says and he grabs a orange blanket and a pillow, when Sportacus gets back he had a book in his arm

"i’m going to read you a story till you go to sleep" Sportacus says and he sits on the floor 

"Sportacare...that’s silly" Robbie mutters but Sportacus didn’t listen

"once upon a time, there was a princess call-" Sportacus starts but he stops when Robbie starts snoring

Sportacus then giggles a little then leaves Robbie to sleep and he goes back to his airship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	19. Remote Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie

Sportacus watches as Pixle plays with the Remote on Robbie, he didn’t like it but Pixel did so he didn’t say anything, Pixel then turns off the remote and Robbie falls into his lair, Sportacus then decides to leave the kids and check on Robbie to see if he was ok, he flips over to the billboard and opens the door, he goes in the pipe and sees Robbie in the lair rubbing his back

"Robbie! you ok?" Sportacus asks going over to him

"...yeah...but...my back hurts" Robbie says in pain

Sportacus thinks on what to do and he looks at Robbie’s chair

"do some back stretches, that might make it better" Sportacus says 

Robbie walks over to his chair and he does a stretch like he was getting up in the morning, he then heard a snap and then he felt better, he then slumped in his chair

"do you feel better?" Sportacus asked

"i...think so" Robbie says "thanks sportaloon"

"anytime Robbie" Sportacus says and he leaves Robbie to sleep

he heads out of the pipe and he heads to his airship to have some dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	20. Sportacus Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus saves Robbie from his canon

After Sportacus does the dip with Stephnaie he puts her upright and she goes off with the other kids, Sportacus sighs then looks around just to see Robbie looking in his cannon for his shoe, Robbie then climbs into the cannon and then the mayor comes over with his shoe, the mayor tells Robbie he has his shoe and Robbie replies he was in the cannon, the mayor then accidentally pulls the lever and Robbie goes flying

Sportacus then goes in to panic mode and grabs the shoe from the mayor, he then does his flip and jump and then manages to catch Robbie before he hitted the billboard

"are you alright Robbie?!" Sportacus says in worry

"yeah yeah i’m fine" Robbie says and he jumps out of Sportacus' arms

Sportacus watches him stumble around then he realises he had Robbie’s shoe

"here’s your shoe" Sportacus says "i grabbed it from the mayor before i caught you"

Robbie takes his shoe from Sportacus and puts it on his foot

"thanks..." Robbie says a little annoyed

"...is it true?" Sportacus says after a little quiet "that you don’t want to be my friend? cause i love to be yours and-" he was cut off when Robbie covered his mouth

"no it’s not" Robbie says "i am your best friend, i just...didn’t want to say it...in front of the kids" 

"ok...but why?" Sportacus says confused

"i’m a villain which means i’m your nemesis" Robbie says "and i want the kids to keep thinking that so i can have fun with them and you"

"oh ok" Sportacus says "i did have fun today with you"

"...really?" Robbie says "even though i made you think you were a ice cream man and made you think the kids called you a blue elf"

"yes!" Sportacus says then he hugs Robbie "your my best friend"

Robbie didn’t show it but he was touched by having a friend, Sportacus then backs away and smiles at Robbie 

"well...see you Robbie" Sportacus says and he flips away

Robbie watches him go then goes into his lair to have a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	21. Soccer Sucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus saves Robbie from the soccerbot

Sportacus was going up his ladder when his crystal goes off

"someone’s in trouble...Robbie!" Sportacus says and he bolts to the billboard

when he gets there he hears screaming from Robbie so he jumped down the pipe and when he gets to the lair he sees Robbie trying to get away from the Soccerbot

"hey! you leave him alone!" Sportacus says protective

this got the bot's attention and he turns to Sportacus 

"HE MADE ME LOSE" the bot says "HE WILL PAY"

"Sportacus! Help!" Robbie says scared

Sportacus was worried about Robbie so he does his poses then he goes over to the robot, he then flips over the robot and reaches inside the door at the back, he then flicks a switch he could reach and the robot falls on the floor

"Robbie...you ok?" Sportacus says going over to Robbie

"...yeah...i’m fine...you?" Robbie says and he didn’t notice he said 'you?'

"yeah i’m fine, why did the robot turn back on?" Sportacus says 

"i don’t know it just did" Robbie says then he walks over to his chair "now if you excuse me, i have a meeting with sleep" and he drops off

Sportacus sighs happily and in relief and then he leaves Robbie to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	22. Miss Roberta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie

Sportacus let’s Stephanie go after doing the dip and he watches her and the kids go off to tidy up Stephanie’s house, Sportacus then decides to check on Robbie to see if he was ok so he does his flips and jumps to the billboard, when he gets there he opens the door and knocks on the pipe

"you ok Robbie?" Sportacus says 

"i’m fine Sportacus" Robbie replies a little annoyed

"can i came down?" Sportacus says 

"...sure" Robbie says and Sportacus comes down the pipe

when he gets to the bottom he sees Robbie still in the Miss Roberta outfit but with no heels on

"umm..." Sportacus says with a little blush on his face "you...look umm...nice"

"what?...oh!" Robbie says then looks at his outfit then at Sportacus again "umm...thanks? i think?" 

"why...are you wearing it anyway?" Sportacus asked

"i was tricking the kids since they forgot about me again!" Robbie says annoyed

"i wish they didn’t" Sportacus says "i never forget you, you stick out like a...purple...handsome thing" he says and Robbie looks at him

"what?" Robbie says with a little blush

"...nothing...it’s nothing" Sportacus says blushed up "i...better leave you...to...unchange, bye" and sportacus was gone

"did he just..." Robbie says thinking on then he shrugs it 

he then goes over to his disguise pipes and changes into his usual outfit before heading to sleep on his couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	23. LazyTown's New Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus can’t stop thinking about Robbie as he slept so he decides to check on him

Sportacus was asleep when he had a dream, in his dream he was ontop of the billboard with Robbie and Robbie was scared

"Robbie! grab my hand!" Sportacus says putting his hand out to Robbie

"no! i don’t trust you!" Robbie replies moving away from Sportacus 

"why? i can help you get down!" Sportacus says and he moves to Robbie

"no you won’t, you’ll leave me up here and then make fun of me" Robbie says and he sounded upset

"no i won’t, i’ll never do that" Sportacus says and he puts his hand out "now grab on to my hand"

Robbie looked at Sportacus and was about to then darkness appeared and covered Robbie

"Robbie!" Sportacus says as the darkness made everything disappear "ROBBIE!" he shouts and he shouted it when he woke up

he looked around to see he was in his airship and he then looked at the time on his screen to see it was 2:30am, he sighs then he though about Robbie

"i better check if he’s ok" Sportacus says and he shouts the door open 

he then heads to the billboard and he then goes down the pipe to the lair, when he gets there he sees Robbie stropping while the metal bull terrier looking dog was in his orange chair

"Sportacus? what are you doing up?" Robbie asked looking at the blue elf

"i came to check on you" Sportacus says do you want me to help get your chair back?"

"umm...sure" Robbie says and he gets up

the metal dog watches him then Sportacus sneaks around the back of the chair, he then flicks the switch on the dog and it turns off, Robbie sighs in relief and he then moves the dog to the workbench

"thanks, i needed that chair" Robbie says and he falls in it "so why are you here?"

"as i said, i came to check on you" Sportacus says 

"but why?" Robbie says "did you have a bad dream?"

"...yes" Sportacus says and he takes off his hat to fiddle wit it "i...you and me...were ontop of the billboard like yesterday and i was trying to save you but you were in denial thinking i would leave you there and make fun of you, i said i wouldn’t so then i put my hand out and you almost grabbed it but then...darkness swallowed you and...it scared me so...that’s why...i’m here" he explained getting upset

Robbie was suprised then he got up and hugged Sportacus 

"it’s ok, i’m here" Robbie says as Sportacus lies his head on Robbie’s chest

they stayed in the hug for a while as Sportacus calmed down and when Robbie backed away he sat on his chair 

"you can stay here for the rest of the night and even have a lie in, i tell the kids to have a lazy day in the morning" Robbie says 

Sportacus smiles and he sits on Robbie 

"thanks Robbie" Sportacus says 

"also no darkness is going to swallow me hole, i’m to handsome, stylish, talented and smart to make darkness eat me" Robbie says jokenly 

Sportacus laughs and he snuggles into Robbie with his eyes closed 

"night Robbie" Sportacus says and he goes back to sleep 

"night sporty" Robbie says and he goes to sleep too

they both went to sleep with Sportacus huddled up to Robbie and Robbie hugging Sportacus like one of his pillow, they both stayed asleep for the rest of the night and even most of the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	24. Secret Agent Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie to find a puppet

After doing the bing-bang song Sportacus let’s go of Stephanie and she goes off with Ziggy and Stingy to see the mayor, Sportacus then decides to check on Robbie to see if he’s ok so he flips and jumps over to the billboard, when he gets there he bangs on the pipe

"Robbie?" Sportacus says 

"help!" the voice of Robbie says and Sportacus doesn’t hesitate to jump down 

when he gets in the lair he sees Robbie scared in the corner of his lair still in his disguise while the puppet he used was in his chair

"mr sportacus, we meet again again" the puppet says 

"what? how are you alive?" Sportacus says 

"i’m just am now...see this lever" the puppet says and then a lever come up "it’s real" and he pulls it

a trap door open that wasn’t there before opens under sportacus' feet and he was about to fall in it but then something catches his hand, he looks up to see Robbie pulling him back up and then he pulled Sportacus next to him, Sportacus then flips over and pulls away the puppet, the puppet then goes quiet and Sportacus throws it away

"whoo...glad that’s over" Robbie says and he sits in his chair "thanks sportabuddy" 

Sportacus looks at him in shock of Robbie’s nickname to him then he nods his head

"yeah and thanks for saving me from that trap" Sportacus says and smiles 

Robbie smiles back then he blushes a little

"hey...you know...when you were...taking off that thing...around my neck" Robbie says 

"yeah?" Sportacus says confused

"well i though...oh no it’s nothing" Robbie says still blushing

Sportacus though about it then he realised what he was talking about

"oh! oh...hehe" Sportacus says and he blushes up too "you thought i was going to...oh...now i wish i did"

Robbie looked at Sportacus and Sportacus covered his mouth as he reaslised what he said 

"we’ll got to go now, have a nice nap bye!" Sportacus says quickly and he goes off 

Robbie was left blushing and confused, does this mean Sportacus has a crush on him? no he’s just joking, robbienthen decides to go to sleep and he drops off in seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	25. LazyTown's Suprise Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus gives Robbie a present that he forgot

After a great christmas party Sportacus leaves the house when Stephanie stops him

"Sportacus! Robbie forgot his other present" Stephanie says and hands Sportacus Robbie’s gift

"oh...well i go and take it to him" Sportacus says happily 

"ok thanks Sportacus" Stephanie says and she heads back inside

Sportacus realises looking at the gift that it was his gift to Robbie, Sportacus sighs thinking Robbie must of not seen it and he goes to the billboard, when he gets there he goes though the door and sees the hatch was open

"Robbie?" Sportacus says down the hatch "you there?"

Sportacus heard something but it was muffled so he goes in anyway, when he gets there he sees snow everywhere and Robbie head was a snowman head, Sportacus then went over to Robbie and put the gift down to pull off the snowman head which he did after a few tries

"Robbie you ok?" Sportacus says putting the snowman head on the floor 

"j-ju-just c-co-cold" Robbie says rubbing his arms

Sportacus looks around to see the snow and the snowman head, he thinks on what to do then he gets an idea

"i’ll be right back!" Sportacus says and he leaves

he was a while but then he came back with a heater, he turns it on and all the snow and the snowman head melts away leaving the lair nice and warm 

"there all warm" Sportacus says happily

"thanks Sportacus" Robbie says

Sportacus blushes then remembered what he was there

"i...i brought you a present you forgot" Sportacus says and hands Robbie his gift

Robbie looks at the gift and it was purple with gold ribbon like his last gift but it was bigger, Robbie then takes it and opens it to see it was purple gloves, a purple scarf, a purple hat and a purple jacket

"i got it so you won’t get cold and...there’s something else too" Sportacus says shyly

Robbie looks around and then he finds it and takes it out, it was a photo of him and Sportacus that they took a few days ago for a funny sweater contest so both of them are wearing sweater, Sportacus' was his colours with a number 10 in the middle while Robbie's was in his colours with no picture in the middle

"it’s was the only one i could fine where...you are smiling" Sportacus says then smirks

Robbie looks at Sportacus and he smiles, he then gets up and hugs Sportacus

"thank you" Robbie says "your was the best gift i’ve gotten, the kids gave me socks...blah" 

Sportacus laughs then pulled away from the hug

"i have one more thing..." Sportacus says 

"oh and what’s-" Robbie says and he didn’t finish cause Sportacus kissed him on the cheek

"happy christmas Robbie..." Sportacus says quietly with a blush on his face

Robbie looks at Sportacus with a blush on his face then without thinking he pulled Sportacus in and they fell on the chair

"stay here...for tonight" Robbie says 

"i will" Sportacus says and then Robbie fell asleep

Sportacus smiles then he fell asleep too with Robbie close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading   
> (also skipped LazyTown's Greatest Hits cause there nothing to add from that episode)


	26. Robbie’s Greatest Misses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus sees on why Robbie did it

After the dip Sportacus let’s go of Stephanie all the kids go off to Pixel's house to finish their game, Sportacus then decides to check on Robbie and ask him why he did the thing he did so he goes off to the billboard, when he gets there he goes though the door and knocks on the hatch 

"Robbie?" Sportacus says 

"what is it Sportabuff" Robbie says from the bottom of the pipe 

"can i come in?" Sportacus asks

"...yeah sure" Robbie mumbles and Sportacus jumps in

when he gets to the lair he sees Robbie in a mood in his chair

"what’s wrong Robbie?" Sportacus asked

"i can’t do it!" Robbie says "i can’t get rid of you! i’ve tried everything!"

"it’s ok, i know you don’t really want to get rid of me" Sportacus says "if you did you’ll get bored and find me again"

"...that’s not true..." Robbie says in denial "...ok maybe a little...a lot"

"see so just calm down, i can stay with you till you do" Sportacus says "i’m sure the kids don’t need me"

"...ok but no...you...ness" Robbie says trying to think of an excuse 

"ok..." Sportacus says and he sits with Robbie on the chair "you know...the kids thought we died from the wall landing on us"

"really?!" Robbie says not bothered

"yeah but i wouldn’t let you die, i love you too much..." Sportacus says and blushes on what he said

"...you...love me?" Robbie says shocked and confused 

"...yes i’ve loved you since we’ve met and...i can’t stop thinking about you" Sportacus says 

"well...i can’t stop thinking about you then" Robbie says "if that’s the case"

"really?!" Sportacus says suprised 

"yeah...i guess" Robbie says "does that mean i love you?"

"umm...i think it does" Sportacus says "wanna kiss to see?"

"...ok" Robbie says gaining a blush

Sportacus then smiles and then he kisses Robbie, the kiss didn’t last long but it was a good first kiss both of them had, when they pulled away Sportacus giggled like a girl then he snuggles into Robbie 

"what are-" Robbie says but then realised Sportacus was asleep

Robbie sighs then he fall asleep next to his now blue sports elf boyfriend 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	27. Sports Candy Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie

After he pushes Stephanie up form the dip Sportacus watches the kids sort out the sports candy, he then took the chance to go and see if Robbie is ok so he flips and jumps to the pipe behind the billboard, when he gets to the pipe he knocks on the hatch

"come in sportacus!" Robbie shouts and Sportacus jumps in the pipe

when he gets to the lair he sees Robbie in his orange chair

"are you ok Robbie?" Sportacus asks politely

"yeah..." Robbie says annoyed

"left you out again?" Sportacus says going over to Robbie

"...yeah" Robbie says still annoyed

Sportacus sighs then he sees the plate with the carrot though it on the floor

"what happened here?" Sportacus says picking up the plate

"carrots are deadly" Robbie says annoyed "i threw it and it almost stabbed me"  

"really?" Sportacus says and he takes the carrot out of the plate "well...i won’t let you near carrots again" and he chuckles

Robbie looks at Sportacus and he smirks

"also that’s the second time i’ve seen you in your boxers" Sportacus says and he blushes a little

"yeah well...it’s a thing now" Robbie says and he turns away with a blush

"well...got to go" Sportacus says and he gives Robbie a kiss in the cheek "see you. and he was gone

Robbie watches him go and he smiles before dropping off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	28. Dancing Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie to find him a music box

After Stephanie and the kids go off to admire Stephanie's trophy Sportacus desides to check on Robbie to see if he was ok so he heads to the billboard, when he gets there he knocks on the hatch but there was no answer, he then goes in to see what has happened and when he gets there he sees a big contraption with a music box on it 

"Robbie?" Sportacus says looking around

"Sportacus help" a high pitch voice of Robbie says

Sportacus looks at the music box and was confused

"Robbie? how did this happen?" Sportacus asked confused

"just change me back and i’ll tell you" Robbie says in his high pitch voice

Sportacus shrugs then goes over to the comtrols 

"what do i press?" Sportacus says confused

"just flinch the the switch that’s down up" Robbie says and Sportacus flicks the switch up

the contraption moves and then Robbie was back to his original self 

"i’m back" Robbie says happily "yay!"

"ok good, tell me what happened?" Sportacus says going to Robbie

"i...i threw the music box away but it hit the controls" Robbie says looking away "...thanks..."

"no problem" Sportacus says with a smirk 

Robbie looks at Sportacus and he smiles back 

"well..." Sportacus says and kisses Robbie on the nose "see you" and he left Robbie

Robbie sighs and he goes to his chair, he falls down on the chair and he uses his remote to make the contraption disappear, he then fell asleep with a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	29. Ziggy's Ailen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus saves Robbie from Ailens

Sportacus pushes Stephanie back up from the dip and she went off with the other kids, Sportacus sighs then his crystal goes off

"Someone’s in trouble" Sportacus says and he looks around 

he then saw a UFO ontop of Robbie’s billboard 

"ROBBIE!" Sportacus shouts and he flips and jumps over to the billboard 

when he gets there he goes though the door and he sees Robbie float up in the beam, he grabs Robbie’s hand and tries to pull him out the beam

"give. Robbie. back!" Sportacus says as he pulls Robbie says and then he got him out the beam

they fell on the floor next to the pipe and then the ailens turn off the beam flew away

"Robbie! are you ok?! did they hurt you?!" Sportacus says as he checks Robbie

"ugh...yes i’m fine" Robbie says calmly yet annoyed and he gets up "now i need to go to sleep"

"ok..." Sportacus says and he gives Robbie a quick kiss on the lips "see you around" and he was about to go off

"wait!" Robbie says and Sportacus turns around 

"yes?" Sportacus says with a head tilt

"can...can you...umm...stay with me?" Robbie says "just...in case...they...come back" 

"sure Robbie" Sportacus says and he takes Robbie’s hand

they then head to the lair and went over to the orange chair, Robbie fell in the chair then Sportacus stood in front of him

"you go to sleep and i’ll be here when you wake up" Sportacus says and kisses Robbie on the forehead

Robbie smiles then he drops off to sleep, Sportacus stays with him doing excises and then when it was 8:08 he fell asleep with Robbie on the chair 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	30. Rockin' Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie   
> (also yay! on season 2 now, skipped Sportacus on the move cause it wasn’t anything going on at the end)

After a cool rock and roll bing-bang song the kids, the mayor, Bessie and Sportacus leave the theatre and the kids head off to play for a little, the mayor and Bessie go off to the mayors house to think on what happened today and that just left Sportacus, he then decides to check on Robbie to see how he was after another failed plan and he flips and jumps to the billboard, when he gets there he knocks on the pipe

"Come in Sportacus!" Robbie says and Sportacus jumps in

when he gets to the lair he sees Robbie in his orange chair still in the Johnny b bad outfit and he had cream all over his face

"why do you have cream on your face?" Sportacus says going over

"i...had a cake" Robbie says and he gets up "i think this was the stupidest plan i’ve ever done!"

"oh don’t say that, i bet it was...unique" Sportacus says "i think the outfit is cool and i bet you enjoyed it too"

"well...it was funny when the mayor and Bessie fell over when i did the move" Robbie says and he laughs a little

Sportacus imagined it and he laughed a little too

"oh! and the catch the rockstar was...painful...ow" Robbie says as he realises and he felt the pain

"what happened?" Sportacus says confused since he wasn’t there

"i wanted the kids to catch me but they moved and...i fell on the floor" Robbie says "...ow!"

"aww! i would of catch you if i was there but i was waiting for the invitation to the concert" Sportacus says 

Sportacus and Robbie laugh then Sportacus decides to leave Robbie to rest, he leaves the lair and Robbie fell asleep in his chair 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	31. Little Sportacus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie

After doing the bing-bang, the kids and Sportacus run off to go and play, when they get to the park Sportacus sees Robbie still in the bush disguise and holding a baby bird, he smiles and goes over to him

"hi Robbie!" Sportacus says "i was wondering where you flew off to"

"yeah yeah can you help me up?" Robbie says and he hold his free hand out

Sportacus takes it and pulls Robbie up to his feet, when Robbie got onto his feet he turns away and sighs annoyed

"what’s wrong?" Sportacus asked

"...the kids know where i live now" Robbie says annoyed and mumbling "it’s secret for a reason"

"aww don’t worry" Sportacus says going over to Robbie and putting his hand on Robbie’s shoulder "i’m sure you can do something to make them forget again and besides...it was only me inside the lair and i’ve seen it many times"

"...i guess you have but...they sent that...thing! down there" Robbie says

Sportacus then remembers the UFO camera thing pixel sent down there 

"haven’t they heard of a thing called privacy!" Robbie says annoyed

"don’t worry, come on let’s take you back home" Sportacus says "i think your a but grumpy after being woke up"

Robbie sighs then both him and Sportacus head back to the lair, when they get there they both head in the lair and Robbie falls on the orange chair after taking the bush disguise off and changing into some pjs

"well...i leave to sleep" Sportacus says and kisses Robbie on the cheek "goodnight" and Sportacus goes out the lair 

Robbie smiles then he drops off to sleep while Sportacus heads to his airship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


	32. Trash Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus checks on Robbie to find him in a mess

After the dip of the bing-bang song the kids go off to see if the rest of the town is clean, Sportacus then decides to check on Robbie to see if he’s ok after what happened so he does his flips and jumps to the billboard, when he gets there he knocks on the pipe then jumps down to the lair after he hears a grown from Robbie, when he gets to the lair he sees Robbie in a pile of candy wrappers

"Robbie are you ok?" Sportacus says going over 

"yes i’m fine sportacus. Robbie says and he gets up with Sportacus' help 

"why is there a pile of candy wrappers on the floor?" Sportacus asked

"i forgot to clean them up" Robbie says and he falls in his chair

"i can help" Sportacus says and he spins around happily 

"you go do that" Robbie says and sighs

Sportacus then got to work and he grabbed a broom from the corner, he then sweeps up all the candy wrappers and puts then in a bin Robbie had under the workbench

"there! all clean!" Sportacus says proudly

he then looks over at Robbie and he had fallen asleep, Sportacus smiles then goes over and gave Robbie a kiss on the lips before leaving him to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
